


The Warrior and the Goddess

by EmeraldRaptor



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Violence, Consent, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hate Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Psychological Torture, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spoilers for Thor Ragnarok, Strong Language, pre-Thor films
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRaptor/pseuds/EmeraldRaptor
Summary: Hela has taken Bruunhilde captive after wiping out the Valkyries in her war against Odin.Whatever plans she has for her, the last Valkyrie has learned to not give in, at least not without resistance.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, I hope it is to your liking! I'll update eventually, this is a story I came up with a day or so ago and this is my attempt at it.  
> Respectful feedback is always appreciated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She awakens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic ever! I hope it is to your liking! Respectful feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> \---

She awoke, and jolted up, slowly taking it all in.  
She was atop a bed. There was a chair near, and a table with a bowl. Every fruit inside the bowl was rotten.  
There were invisible walls around her, and a roof. Around laid a regal looking room, with dim sconces around the walls. She was in a cell inside a larger room.  
“What...?” She thought. Her body hurt. She looked down. She wore a blue gambeson, white trousers, a half torn vambrace, and boots. This was everything she wore under her armor. But the latter was missing. No weapons either.  
“Oh…” she got up from the bed, panting, and breathing slowly.  
Slowly it all came to her.  
The battle. Blades clashing and flying. The storm. The demon. And her… dying right in front of her.  
“No.” This was all in her mind. “No- this can't be real. No- this isn’t happening." A banging sound in the chamber.  
"No- she’s still alive.”  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a figure approaching her.  
The Valkyrie readied for the worst. That demon had taken her. The part of her soul that didn't freeze in fear burned with fury.


	2. Valkyrie Trapped

“Greetings…” the woman at the other side of the cage said.  
Bruunhilde the Valkyrie looked at her, seething with rage. Hela. The goddess of death. The traitor who defied Odin and laid waste to Asgard.  
“I take it you’re feeling better. It was quite a battle wasn’t it?” She smirked. Her armor glistened in the light.  
“You…”  
“Me?”  
“You’ll… pay for this.”  
That got a smile out of her.  
“If I would-” she said with a hiss “surely you and your little legion would have made sure of it. After all that’s your sworn oath, no? Or rather, was."  
Every word was a knife to her chest. Valkyrie punched the invisible wall between them, being hit back by her own energy, a gold glisten covered the walls for a moment, and vanished.  
Hela smiled. “You and I know that won’t work. I made sure to pick a lovely and sturdy cage for you.”  
Shards of cold right into Valkyrie’s back. “Why would she let me live? Let alone keep me here?”  
“What am I? Some sort of trophy?”  
“Why yes. The Last Valkyrie. In a way I’m happy one of you survived. Being Goddess of Death I should have stuck you right where you were.” She pulled a sword out of thin air, and tapped the invisible wall, causing sparks. “But no one knows you’re here, this is a little tribute for myself. One of the women sworn to kill me in a pretty cage for me to look at. Grand, isn’t it?”  
“You… monster. Odin will find you and will put an end to you.”  
“He certainly will try, won’t he? For now, you have a cage all to yourself.”  
Hela struck the wall again. Valkyrie knew if she had wanted to she’d have torn it open. But she held back. Hela’s eyes denoted pride, and a sick sense of pleasure.  
“Maybe you’ll sing for me, won’t you birdie?”  
Valkyrie spat at the wall. Hela seemed disappointed. “Maybe not today. But soon enough, won’t you?”  
A second Hela stood behind Valkyrie now. A quick fist flew at her, and it went right through the Goddess.  
“See… we’re hidden deep within Asgard. I’ll take care of your little defense, make sure that old man suffers like he deserves… and become the ruler I'm meant to be. Would that not be worthy of celebration?”  
Valkyrie remained silent. The Hela outside the cage was already walking way, the one inside looked at her.  
“You’ll learn to live with this, you know. Maybe I’ll make you into my guard. Or lock you down in Odin’s treasure room. Make a pretty sight.” With a sinister smile, the illusion faded. Valkyrie was alone. And she drowned in the silence.


	3. Glass Cage

Time passed differently. The room’s light seldom changed, but it did at odd intervals. It might be dark in a moment, bright the next, and dark again. Valkyrie knew this was Hela’s doing. Trying to get into her head. She wasn’t sure it was working.  
Valkyrie was hungry. She hadn’t eaten anything since before the battle. Goodness knows how long has it been.  
The bowl of rotten fruit was another of Hela’s cruel games. Her mind ran full with ideas on how to escape. She knew how Asgard’s dungeon worked, and how an escape was unheard of. Yet, there must be something.  
She looked at the bed. Regal, big, comfortable, with long gold ornaments rising up. Maybe she could use a piece of it as a weapon. Maybe.  
The bowl was a regular brass bowl. The chair was intriguing. Pitch black, gold ornaments, apparently velvet. It seemed like a miniature throne.  
The braziers around the room were dim, but they also varied in brightness sometimes.  
She had visited the dungeon and known how impenetrable the cells were. Warriors thrice her size couldn’t even dent it. Very strong magic kept the cages secure. It would take an incredible amount of strength, in theory, to go past one.  
She had to be smart, nonetheless. Make sure Hela wasn’t keeping an eye on her. She probably was, and it made her skin crawl.  
It was a matter of time until she’d make a plan, and she didn’t want her energy to be wasted. She sat on the bed, and looked at the ceiling.  
Worries of Asgard raced through her mind. If the Valkyries were truly defeated… then Hela’s threats might not be completely in vain.  
Odin’s daughter attempting rebellion. Massacring his soldiers. It was unheard of. Her brutality was only matched by her wits. She had known of Hela’s war exploits along Odin. Her magical hammer was a weapon capable of leveling strongholds. Inadvertently it seemed Odin created his worst foe yet. The only thing she wanted was to bring her to justice. Their sacrifice wouldn’t be in vain. Specially not hers’. Never hers’.  
The room was enveloped in darkness, and the exhaustion made her cave. She slept in the pitch blackness, blissfully unaware.


	4. Visitor

She awoke and immediately felt unease. Then she saw her. A tall, looming figure in the chair, looking right at her.  
“Good sleep, I hope?” the figure mocked her.  
She didn’t answer.  
“If it’s an uncomfortable bed I can always take it away.” The voice hissed.  
“I appreciate it.” her throat burned thanking her captor.  
“There. You should really mind your manners.” she said in a tone full of venom.  
As she got up she was filled with the desire to jump at her, and at least attempt to bring her down. She could go down as a hero. Not a second longer in here. But alas… if she died, the others’ sacrifice would be in vain.  
“Why are you here?”  
“Why shouldn’t I?”  
“Thought you’d be rather busy committing treason.”  
That got a cackle out of Hela.  
“Valkyrie or not, you already know not every fight needs to be prolonged more than needed. I’m taking my time. But rest assured. No one in Asgard has been capable of stopping me quite yet.”  
“Sounds you’re scared of finding the one who does.” she exclaimed abruptly, knowing it unwise, but she needed to hide her dread towards Hela.  
Hela stared at her, fire in her eyes.  
“That fool Heimdall, I’m sure you’re aware of him. He’s right by Odin’s side. And he’s holding the sword to open the Bifrost. I wounded him quite badly.” She paused with a smile. “And I think that’s put a damper in your Lord’s will.”  
Valkyrie felt ill. Heimdall was one of the strongest Asgardians in history. If he lost to Hela, then what chance did anyone else have?  
“Do not worry. If he dies, I will let you know as soon as I can.”  
She got up and took a step to the table and the fruit. “I suppose you’re not hungry.” Her hand grabbed a large azure fruit, rotten, and it was suddenly ripe again. A small bite into it after, she threw it to the bed Valkyrie sat at.  
“Enjoy.” She smiled, and exited the cage after phasing through the wall, too fast for even Valkyrie to attempt to go after her.  
“They’ll find us, you know.”  
Hela stood with her back to her.  
“And Odin will make sure you regret this little rebellion.”  
“Odin… will learn from his mistakes. And he’ll realize it as he drowns in the blood of his people. And then he will.”  
Silence.  
Hela seemed as a statue, yet full of wrath, and capable of tearing the room down when she wanted to.  
“And you, my little bird, will be able to do nothing but watch.”  
The light went out again.  
Valkyrie sat in the darkness again. She feared for Asgard, for Heimdall, for Odin, and anyone in Hela’s way. For the first time, she felt real fear.


	5. Vika

“Bruunn?"  
An odd voice, shrouded by exhaustion.  
“Brunn?! Is it you?”  
She recognized the voice, and promptly jolted up from the bed.  
At the other side of the wall, another Valkyrie stood. It couldn’t be… her.  
“Vika?!” Valkyrie stared at her in awe. “How?!”  
“I’m so glad you made it out!!!” Tears formed below Vika’s eyes. “I thought you…”  
“Vika… I saw you…” A lump invaded her throat. “I saw you…”  
Vika stood wearing rags, and she pulled the upper part up. Her strong body was marked by an enormous scar near her chest.  
“I guess… she missed the heart.” She said, smiling and sniffling.  
“Vika… I’m so relieved. What happened?” Valkyrie leaned against the wall. She could almost touch Vika, but the spells around the wall reminded her it wasn’t as easy.  
“Hela is pulling an attack on Odin’s forces. She already wounded Heimdall. I think the city is in full guard.”  
“I meant to you.” Valkyrie stopped her crying for a moment, intrigued.  
“I… Hela got to me. I fell, but was lucky enough to land in a ledge. I was hurt and… and when I regained consciousness I was here.”  
This seemed like another taunt. Being so close, and yet unable to do anything but talk. The sight of Vika helped. It nourished her.  
“Vika we need to get out of here. We go to Asgard, to Odin, and we join the battle again.”  
“Brunn…I just don’t know if that’s possible.”  
“We need to try.”  
“These cells… they’re impossible to break through, aren’t they?”  
“Remember our training. There’s always a way.”  
“I guess. I guess you’re right.”  
Bruunnhilde looked at Vika’s cell. It was almost a mirror of hers.  
“What about you?” Have you found anything useful on your cell?”  
“No… Bruun, how long have you been here?”  
“I honestly don’t know. I think time passes differently here. Or Hela is trying to make me think so.”  
“We’ll get though this, won’t we?”  
“We… we will.” She looked at Vika. Her strong eyes, her golden hair, still beautiful even if disheveled.  
“We just need to find a way.”  
“Yeah.”  
They stood there and stared at each other. Valkyrie was exhausted, but the sight of Vika was the best relief she could ask for.  
Suddenly, Vika’s cage was enveloped by darkness, like dark water, all the way until she couldn’t look at her.  
“Vika?! Vika!!!”  
“Bruunn? I can’t see you!”  
“I can’t see you either. Are you alright?!”  
“I am… I guess this is more of her magic.”  
“That witch.” her fists pounded on the wall, sending them back again and again, until she was too tired to continue. “Agreed.”  
They stood there silently.  
“This will be fine Vika.” She sighed. “It’s one of her tortures I guess.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m right here. I’ll be here.”  
“…So will I.”  
Darkness engulfed Bruunn’s cage as well. She couldn’t see a thing. She felt her way back to the bed, and sat there. She couldn’t sleep, and figured she’d stay awake in case anything changed.  
“Vika. I’m relieved you’re alright. I thought she…”  
“I know. I’m glad you’re safe as well.”  
“You jumped in front of that sword for me.”  
“Of course. You know I’d do anything for you.”  
That was a knife to her heart. She put her life in the line, not like before. Before they had fought together, and taken risks for one another. This was sacrifice.  
“Thank you... Thank you.”  
There was silence.  
“Vika?”  
There was more silence.  
“Vika?!”  
She punched the wall. Blind, and not hearing her voice.  
“Vika?!” She screamed at the wall. No answer. She banged on the wall again, to no avail. If Vika was still there, something had silenced her.  
“Vika. If you can hear me… we’ll be safe. We’ll make it.”  
She laid against the wall, and promptly felt her energies give out.  
She stared into nothing.  
She’d have her revenge. She would.


	6. Dinner

Lights. Valkyrie found herself surrounded by lights, and she felt watched.  
“What is this?!” She yelled.  
“Well, for starters…” the lights dimmed. She found herself in something akin her original cell. A large room, walls covered in art, and a large dining table at the center of it. Two chairs on opposite edges.  
“Dinner.” Hela responded, besides her. Brunnhilde looked at her, confused.  
“What makes you think I’d break bread with you?”  
“The fact you must be hungry. As you so rudely rejected my previous gift.”  
The fruit. Valkyrie knew it was an insult, disguised as a mercy.  
“No thank you.”  
“Fair enough. Still.” She pulled a sword. “Take a seat.”  
Hela walked to her place, a black and red regal chair.  
“You can’t expect me to…”  
“I’m sure Vika would appreciate it. If not maybe I could have her for dinner.”  
“Don’t… don’t speak her name.”  
“Then sit.”  
The warrior sat across the dining table, fists clenched.  
“Good bird.” Hela raised her glass.  
In a moment a feast appeared in front of them both.  
“Sorry, this is too much. I know you won’t eat.”  
A black chain appeared from Valkyrie's chair, immediately binding her. She soon stared at Hela with hate. She had faced monsters, corrupt royals, murderers… but Hela was a different sort of evil.  
Hela stared back.  
“That look!" She laughed. "Still thinking about seeing me dead?”  
“Of course.”  
“Sad.” Hela cut a slice of steak, eating it slowly, drinking a sip of wine.  
“You see… If you could kill me, why think about it and not just do it? I’d believe you’re thinking of other possibilities. Getting Vika out. Escaping to Odin.”  
Silence.  
Hela fiddled with her knife. The dish ran full of the meat's juices, like blood.  
“Dear bird. You have no chance against me. And you know it. So why not give it up?”  
“Valkyries don’t give up. We never surrender. We’re sworn to protect the King and Queen at all costs.”  
“Dear mother and father. I don’t want to kill them. I just want them to admit me as the ruler. They don’t deserve the throne and their ill-gotten gains. Not if they refuse to admit my power, and what I’ve done for them.”  
“So this is a family squabble?” Valkyrie chuckled. “You want your parents to hold you and tell you how good you are?”  
Hela stared in hate. Finally she had wounded her, and a prideful smile beamed in her lips.  
Hela let out a long sigh and regained her composure. “I have no disrespect for you Valkyries. Please know that. You tried to kill me, I tried to kill you. I must say I admire your legion of warriors. What I did to you wasn’t part of my plan. You just got in the way.”  
“So that’s it huh?!” She shouted in anger. “Nothing personal, but I still tried to kill all of you.”  
“I only regret that none of you would follow me into battle. You can make that change. Be the first of your order to join me.”  
“I could not live with myself if I had to follow you. Might as well kill me right now.”  
“I have considered it.” She sipped her wine again. “Yet, two Valkyries on my side. It would be quite the force.”  
“You don’t need us. Neither me nor Vika.”  
“So I should kill you two?”  
A threat. Not to her, but to Vika.  
She remained silent.  
“See? Maybe you want to. But won’t out of some ridiculous sense of loyalty.”  
In a second she was right in front of her, and knelt. Her stare was piercing, and cold. A cold finger ran across her cheek. Brunn shivered and looked back, paralyzed.  
“Or maybe you do hate me that much. We’ll find out I suppose.”


	7. Goddess

Hela finished her meal, quiet, enjoying every bite and every sip. Valkyrie simply watched.

After eating a tart, she wiped her face in a regal manner, and turned to Valkyrie.

"Surely you don't want dessert?"

"I don't do sweets."

"Too bad." 

"How long will I be tied to this damned chair?"

"Well... I was thinking of leaving you there for the night. What do you propose?"

"You let me go and I give you a quick death."

"So eager to do harm!" Hela chuckled. "I didn't think you'd still have the spirit. It's been a while since you ate. Or dressed. Or did... anything really."

"Why would that be?"

Hela stood, and walked towards Valkyrie. She stabbed the table with the knife, and sat next to it.

"As easy as killing you would be. A Queen needs subjects. Not the stupid minions helping with the more menial tasks. I mean warriors. And you my dear. Well, you're the one who survived my attack on you and your own. There must be something to you."

"You mean besides Vika. You couldn't kill both of us. Maybe there's more Valkyries alive. Maybe one of them knows where you are."

Hela smiled cruelly. "Perhaps. But what if you're the last one? The last one willing to fight. For all you know Vika might turn to me. Become my second in command. Where would that leave you?"

"She would never."

Hela remained silent. She resembled an animal waiting to pounce on it's prey. At the same time, Valkyrie felt as if she was toying with her food.

"You presume to know her very closely, don't you?"

"It's not your concern."

"Oh but it is. You just don't know it yet."

She slid her hand towards Valkyrie's hair, lightly caressing it, making her recoil.

"I'm not surprised she chose someone as beautiful as you."

Valkyrie wanted to break the chains and hit her. She didn't know what went through her head, except getting away from her. In a moment, her hair was pulled forward, bringing their faces close. She saw into Hela's eyes. There was a sinister glow to them. The black and green pierced right into her.

"If you're going to do something, just do it." Valkyrie said, furiously. Hela's look turned, from playfulness to curiosity.

"You just won't give in, I take it?"

"No."

"If you would just follow my command you would be in a far brighter position." 

Valkyrie knew what Hela wanted. A soldier, a second in command. But she was winning. 

Hela looked at her with contempt, and flicked her fingers again.

Valkyrie was back in her cell. Behind the walls remained the constant darkness, and silence.

Something had changed.

The table with the bowl of fruit was replaced with a larger table, full of food. Valkyrie looked at it attentively. Normally she'd have thought this was a trap. But now, she knew Hela wanted her alive. At least for now. Maybe there was something that could give her a fighting change.

At that moment though, what mattered was the food and drink in front of her. This felt as a victory, for now. But she feared for Vika. For now, all she could do was play Hela's game. Play, and conquer. 


	8. Change of Heart

Valkyrie drank some of the water in a large crystal bottle on her table. Her throat was dry and she couldn't remember the last time she had water this fresh. She poured some on her face, and felt rested. 

The table was covered in empty plates, and more water bottles. Valkyrie felt rested for the first time since the fight. Nonetheless, as she felt this, guilt quickly gripped her.

"How can you accept her gifts?" a voice inside her head said. 

"You know what she did." another voice came.

Valkyrie finished the bottle, and tried to wave these ideas off. She was brave, but not dumb. She needed to stay alive if she wanted to do anything. If she wanted a way out for her and for Vika. 

Vika.

Valkyrie looked at their shared wall. It was still terribly dark. No sounds from the wall since she had returned to the cell. This frightened her. For a moment she thought of Vika, vulnerable against Hela. The woman who almost killed her, and them both alone. Valkyrie threw the glass bottle at the wall, which resonated and gave a quick flash of yellow. But she tried not to worry. Vika had been her friend since before joining the Valkyries, and her partner just before they started their training, so she was confident Vika would reject Hela's advances. She had to. The thought of Vika spitting on Hela's face amused her. She smiled. She actually smiled for a moment.

After some more time, and fantasizing about escaping, the darkness around the walls dissipated. The lights in the room came back on, and she blinked while her eyes got used to the light. There was one problem, nonetheless. Vika's cell was empty. 

As she figured, Hela took Vika to talk to her. She just had to wait.

She laid on the chair, watching the cell on the other side of the wall. She wished she could go there, even for a moment. She'd feel closer to Vika, and she needed that. Desperately. 

-

A door opened. Seems she could hear noises from outside again. 

Footsteps, slow, and muffled.

Vika walked into the chamber, and approached the cell. She wore a black dress, which gave her messy blonde hair a sort of glow. She seemed to stare at Valkyrie.

"Vika? Are you alright?"

"I am." She seemed drained, and her skin was pale. 

"How come she let you come here?"

"She wants me to talk to you."

"What did she do to you?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She seemed oddly calm.

"And that dress?"

"Brunn. If we join her we have a better chance at ending the fight in Asgard."

"Vika. She's already killed countless. We cannot let her get away with that."

"Exactly the reason we should join her. If Odin knows two Valkyries are on her side, he will be more willing to listen to Hela. He'll withdraw his troops and end this conflict."

"And then what?"

"And then the fight stops."

"With Odin and everyone else dead?!"

"Hopefully it won't come to that."

"Hopefully... So you don't know for certain."

"Brunn... it's a good deal. Think about it."

Valkyrie thought of one thing alone.

"What happens if you don't convince me?"

"Please."

"Vika, what happens?!" 

"Just accept this. Please."

Valkyrie's mind raced with thoughts. She was confused, and every part of her wanted to scream. Vika was not on Hela's side, but she might as well be. And if she wasn't, Vika would suffer the consequences. Hela knew this.

"Vika I. I don't believe what you're saying."

"Why is it so difficult? It's a simple negotiation. We can't possibly beat her, and the more we remain here the more Asgardians will fall to her."

Valkyrie feared the worst. Vika believing in Hela, in her intentions, and taking her side over her oath. Hela had the upper hand. And Valkyrie knew Hela wanted one thing.

"Vika." She stopped after this, while her comrade stared at her. "Take me to Hela. It's me she wants."

-

Valkyrie appeared inside a dark dungeon. Blue and green flames on sconces illuminated the floor and the walls. 

Hela sat in a tall chair surrounded by torches. Her armor glistened in the lights, and her eyes were on Valkyrie.

"Welcome... Valkyrie."


	9. Bound

"What is this place?" Valkyrie exclaimed.  
"Still not mindful of your manners." Hela stared at her, half-grinning. "This is one of Asgard's oldest temples. But, in former wars it's became a darker place."  
Valkyrie feared this implication.  
"Sometimes captives really don't want to reveal their little secrets. Which brings me a great amount of joy. Shame you can't hear them right now."  
Valkyrie's fists clenched.  
"So what is it that you meant to tell me? Vika was very happy to announce your offer to talk."  
This struck Valkyrie as odd. Did Vika go back and tell her, or was Hela listening the whole time?  
"I know what you intend. With Vika, and with me."  
"Yes?"  
"And I just want her to be safe. If you need a second in command, you have her. Don't make Vika do this."  
"Darling. I never forced her hand. She's very attentive, you know. And a sight in that dress."  
It took Valkyrie every ounce of restraint not to jump and attack her.  
"Wouldn't you agree?"  
"I..."  
Hela stared at her. Valkyrie shivered. "She is."  
"She really is. Maybe you would like a dress yourself?"  
"Your... your offer..." she ignored the comment about the dress. "I will take it."  
Hela smiled, attentive to Valkyrie's word. She laughed, causing echoes in the dark walls. Valkyrie tried not to shiver. "This is for Vika."  
"Wonderful! I knew you would listen to reason eventually."  
Hela descended from her chair, and walked towards Valkyrie.  
"Kneel." she said, in a cold, authoritative tone.  
Valkyrie's legs froze, and she looked down. She would strike back for this. But right now, she obeyed.  
Slowly, and gracefully, she knelt down on one knee, and looked down at Hela's feet.  
"You'll learn to worship your Queen in this temple." Hela touched Valkyrie's cheek, gripped it almost tenderly, and pulled her face upwards, staring into it.

Suddenly, a kiss. A fierce, aggressive and terrifying kiss. Hela's lips shadowed Valkyrie's, and her tongue followed suit. Valkyrie closed her eyes, and she wasn't sure why.

Hela closed her eyes, and continued. Her hand on Valkyrie's throat with a soft squeeze. She opened her eyes, retreating her head.

"What do we say?"

"Thank you. My Queen." Valkyrie didn't dare look up.

"Look at your Queen when addressing her." Hela's grip tightened, and she moved Valkyrie's head to look at her. 

Valkyrie looked. Hela's cruel eyes were filled with a different sort of fire. And Valkyrie was entranced by it. 

"Thank you, my Queen." 

"Better." She let go of her. "In this temple you'll learn to worship me."

"Yes, my Queen."

Hela flickered her hand, and a chair appeared behind Valkyrie. She walked behind her, and pulled her down to sit. A finger along Valkyrie's chest, digging at her clothes. Her gambeson was split into two, opening at the middle. A quick move, and Valkyrie's upper half laid bare. Her breasts glistened in the lights, and heaved with Valkyrie's slow breaths. Her arms, strong and muscular, hung from her sides. Below her chest, rippled muscles, firm, and strong. Here was a warrior, fighting a different kind of danger.

Hela looked her over, carefully, deeply. "You have the body of a warrior. Strong, beautiful... fit to fulfill any purpose."

Valkyrie tried to control her breaths. Part of her couldn't believe what was happening. Everything felt surreal. As if she was floating, and yet as if she was being pulled up. Her neck felt cold, but the rest of her body burnt. 

She wanted to close her eyes, and let go. Was this defeat? Valkyrie kept her goal in mind. But a part of her wouldn't let her.

"You are bound to me. And I want you to realize all that entails."

Hela gripped the back of the chair. Soft, black velvet ropes emerged like tentacles from the chair. Valkyrie's wrists were bound to the sides. Her stomach to the chair, ankles to the legs. A soft, green rope pulled her neck back. 

"Just let go, Valkyrie. Let go and accept the bond."

"I will, my Queen."

"Will you grant me dominion over you?"

Valkyrie hesitated.

"Yes. I will. My Queen."

Hela stood in front of Valkyrie, smiling in a sinister way. She ran her hands up her head, and down her body. Her hair laid loose and free and black. Her armor turned into a black and red corset, with black leggings that clung to her pale skin, and bare feet. After slowly circling Valkyrie, never breaking eye contact, she knelt behind the chair, her hands on Valkyrie's thighs. Clawed at them, dragging her nails back, slowly. The pain brought Valkyrie to the present, to awaken her senses instead of feeling numb. Hela stopped between Valkyrie's thighs. Valkyrie felt a warmth like she hadn't felt before. Fire circulating her veins.

A finger firmly ran along her sex, as if examining it. Then another. A slow caress that drove Valkyrie wild. Fingers entered her. The touch of Hela sent shivers along her legs and spine. She warmed up to the touch after some slow thrusts. Hela bit the back of Valkyrie's neck, slowly, but with an aggression to it. Valkyrie's heart raced, in confusion, in lust, and in anger, to an extent. 

Hela's thrusts increased in speed and strength. Valkyrie restrained her moans. If anything, she wanted to prove her will. Hela didn't mind. She grabbed Valkyrie's breast with her other hand. She pinched at her nipple, and tugged at it. It took Valkyrie much will not to whimper, or to moan. A cold shiver came to her neck, Hela's mouth right behind her ear. "Give in, Valkyrie. Give in to your Queen."

Valkyrie resisted. Her moans and her whimpers stuck in her throat, her heart pumping out blood and fire. She closed her eyes in pain. She could have passed out from everything she experimented. 

Hela's thrusts stopped. She stood, moved to the front of Valkyrie's chair. She leisurely licked her fingers, looking straight at Valkyrie's dripping mouth. 

"I believe you're not giving in quite yet. Maybe you need to service your Queen as she deserves."

The ropes loosened, and Valkyrie stumbled forwards. She felt hotness in her body, and the cruel constriction before reaching her peak. She looked at Hela standing. There was no way around it: She had to continue playing along.

"Kneel." Hela said, in her commanding, regal tone.

Valkyrie followed suit, staring at her in expectation.

"Service your Queen as she pleases."

Valkyrie moved slowly towards her, the lights and Hela's pale skin drawing her in. She kissed her thigh. It was soft, and smooth to her lips. Another kiss on the other thigh. Hela remained unmoved. Under the corset, Hela wore black, slim undergarments, covering her sex. Valkyrie reached out at the edges, slowly pulling them down. Her sex was covered with short, smooth black hair. Valkyrie took a moment, and kissed her. Slowly, gently, leisurely. She was still reeling from Hela's fierceness, and was nowhere near coming down from the rush of it. Her hand idly moved towards her thighs. More rope appeared as if from nowhere, binding her hand to her thigh. 

"I didn't say you would touch yourself." Hela responded, glee in her voice. The restraint bound her thigh and her hand firmly. Her other hand was free, and she grabbed the back of Hela's thigh. Her curves were very pronounced. A slight squeeze to steady herself seemed to be enjoyed by Hela. 

Her mouth ran around her sex, slow and steadily kissing her, being met by wetness. 

"Such a good lady you are." Hela said, gleeful, with a soft moan curling her lips. Her hand gripped Valkyrie's black hair, like another bond, pulled her lightly towards her.

Valkyrie continued. Her tongue stretched out, tracing up and down, leaving a trail of saliva and Hela's wetness. She tasted bitter, but this did not bother Valkyrie. Her other hand gripped harder, Hela's flesh warming up between her fingers. She moved her head closer, mouth covering Hela, her eyes closed. Hela responded with a small gasp, and her moaning continued. Sultry, enticing. Valkyrie enjoyed the sound. In an odd way she felt... powerful.

"Faster, now."

Valkyrie's tongue ran amok, looking for the places that brought the best response. She opened her eyes and looked up. Hela's face was a mask of sinister joy. She had the face of a general conquering the enemy, and of a lover in a trance. Valkyrie felt not mocked, but admired. Maybe even respected? She kept on kissing, and licking, and fucking Hela with her tongue. Her bound hand gripped at her own thigh, wishing she could touch her own sex. Her free hand moved, and she introduced three fingers in Hela, and viciously licked at her. Hela moaned loudly. No regal tone, no position of power. This was pleasure, dark and commanding, but carnal and unchecked. 

The Queen finished with a strength, drenching Valkyrie's fingers, and mouth. She licked herself clean, and looked up.

Hela's hand caressed her hair, gently. "You have done well, my little bird." Her nails carefully over Valkyrie's cheek. She pressed one finger to her lips, and brought it to her own. 

"What now, liege?" The bind in her leg vanished. She wasn't satisfied, but awaited patiently to see what would happen. Hela looked at her with expectant eyes, and smiled like only she knew. Goddess of Death and Pain. 

 

 

 

 


	10. Silence

Valkyrie rested in the water, alone, her thoughts intertwined with the sound of water. 

She was in a spring below the building she was held captive in. Light came from walls covered in luminescent mushrooms, green and ethereal.

Her clothes laid in a pile atop a rock near the water. She washed her arms, her chest, and her legs; ran her fingers across her hair.

The question laid there, but she did her best to avoid it.

"What did you just do, Brunn?"

She dipped her fingers in the water, remained there. The water was warm, and pleasant. "What did you just do?" the voice repeated.

Valkyrie's mind was muddled. Hela's games, Vika's safety, and her willingness all swirled in her mind, making her heart skip beats.

The truth was, Valkyrie did what she thought necessary to keep Vika safe. But the way it all happened... she didn't see it coming. She touched her lips, and the touch of Hela's intimacy rushed back to her. She closed her eyes. By all means, every thought in her mind shouldn't involve Hela, or the pleasure she felt at her expense. And yet...

Hot flashes came to her. Of kisses. Of fingers. Of tastes. All came to her in a wave. Almost idly, her hand reached downwards. 

"No..." she said to herself. She stopped herself from thinking about her experience. And her new Queen. 

She couldn't believe she would even pretend to fake her oath like that. In her mind, the end justified how she got there. And she was happy Vika was safe. For now, that's all that mattered.

She closed her eyes, and laid back for a moment. The water was relaxing, and calm had been scarce lately.

\---

"Now... you earned a bath, my champion." Hela said, a tone of pride and glee in her voice. She walked over to her throne, overlooking the dungeon, and sweet Valkyrie beneath her. She crossed her legs, not without letting Valkyrie get a peek of her wetness. A Queen, half nude, face contorted by pleasure, enjoying the afterglow.

"Behind you there is a door. It leads into a spring below us. You will be able to enjoy respite, and get yourself clean after all."

"Thank you..."

\---

Now she washed up, and stared at the lights in the walls. Was she forgetting her purpose? Did Hela get to her so easily?

No. No, Valkyrie kept her goal in mind. Escape, bring Vika to safety, get help in Asgard. Be there to kill Hela. That was the plan. And now that it seemed Hela favored her, it all might be easier.

She wished Vika could be there with her. She missed her shape, and above all, her smile. Vika was fierce, and relentless, but she had a side few but Valkyrie ever managed to see. Her kind side. While their relationship was fairly easy-going, she shivered to think what would happen if she found out she and Hela laid together. "Or rather, you followed her command." a voice told her. She dismissed the notion, and continued her bath. Soon enough, she got dressed again. Her clothes were back to their original state. The entrance to the spring was adorned by sconces, and stairs leading up to the chamber she and Vika were in.

She returned. The chamber was closed, but beyond that, empty. Strange. Maybe Vika was let to be roam free? She was slightly more subservient to Hela than she expected, and liked.

Valkyrie sat in front of Vika's cell. Thoughts of her lover came to her, and the relief for her to be, relatively, safe.

A sound of the door opening startled her. It was not Vika, but Hela.  
"Good bath?" she said, deviously. She wore her usual armor, hair tied into a braid. 

"I enjoyed it. Thank you." Valkyrie responded, faking her cheery tone.

"Good."

"Where is Vika?" 

Hela looked at her, curious. 

"I thought you'd be happier to be in your Queen's presence."

"I... I'm just worried about her."

"Why is that?"

Hela's happy tone came to a sudden end. Each word had a poison to it. A poison that Valkyrie didn't know how to approach.

"I... thought she could be lonely."

"Well she has you. And me. I doubt she'll be lonely."

Valkyrie's heart skipped a beat. 

"Did you..."

"Do the same to her as I did you?"

Silence.

"I did not. And you're overstepping your bounds, my champion. I doubt you'll want to be reprimanded."

"I don't."

"Good."

Hela stared at her.

"I will let you share the chamber together. If you prove your submission to me once more."

"I..." Valkyrie froze. This felt like a threat, and a display of power. She knew Hela was trying to make her completely follow her will. Whatever the cost.

"I will... my Queen." And like that, Valkyrie appeared in a different room.

A large, regal bed, books scattered around old tables and chairs. A large sconce at the center of the room, illuminating it. And a gilded chair, right in front of the bed. 

This was Hela's chambers.

 


	11. Her Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a bit delayed, sorry about that!  
> Worth the wait?

Valkyrie looked around. This room was different from the rest of the temple. Old, but made to appear well kept. The layout made it seem like a strategy room. Appropriate. Hela was nothing but a schemer. And every step she took was calculated to the letter. Tables with old books were scattered around.

Valkyrie looked at the fire in the center of the room. It roared, red and gold, illuminating the room. The warmth was blissful. Briefly.

She turned to the bed, an ornate, large thing. The sheets were white, the bed frame, completely black. Intricate carvings resembled snakes, surrounding the bed, towering over it's four corners, holding green veil-like coverings. A small table with fruit and wine besides it. Hela sat on the edge of the bed while holding a glass of wine, staring at her. Her dark eyes scanned Valkyrie, coldly, calmly. 

"Kneel." She said. The sound was familiar to Valkyrie now, but it always sent a shiver down her spine. Valkyrie obeyed. She knelt down, expectant. 

Hela walked towards Valkyrie, eyes fiercely staring at her. Valkyrie felt uneasy. This was different than the last time. 

She caressed Valkyrie's cheek, once more. Then, slid a finger around her lips, and inside her mouth. Valkyrie froze.

"Do not make me wait." The Queen said, demanding. Valkyrie began to kiss the fingers, and licking on the tip for a little. She didn't dare look at Hela.

"Why are you so coy today?" 

"I am coy?"

"Do not play with me."

"I thought that's exactly what you wanted." Valkyrie responded, as she took her hand once more, sucking her index. 

"That's more like it." She seemed a little surprised. Deep down, Valkyrie was too. Was this her instinct to be safe... or something else?

Valkyrie even bit her thumb a little. Hela stared at her.

"Easy now." She smiled. It unsettled Valkyrie, somewhat.

Valkyrie stopped, with one final kiss to the pale hand in front of her.

"Now what?" Valkyrie said. Her words seemed more like a demand, than a question. It surprised her. But she did not care. She wanted to get through this. And to an extent? Let go of everything gnawing at her from the inside. 

"Now..." Hela seemed impatient. "Stand." Valkyrie did. 

Hela quickly grabbed Valkyrie's throat, her other hand running down her leg. They stared at each other in hate, and in lust. The hand around Valkyrie's throat tightened, as warm lips clashed with hers. She responded by leaning her head forwards. Hela's hand still clamped her hair, but it was worth it. She even bit into Hela's lip a little. She responded, biting back. They locked lips, pushing into each other. 

Valkyrie grabbed Hela's upper thighs, thumbs caressing the skin between them. Teasing. Hela moaned into her mouth, and muffled a gasp, as Valkyrie's tongue entered her. It was a relentless move, and Hela seemed to like it, to an extent. She responded by sharply doing the same, as her grip tightened, on both her hair and her neck. 

Finally, it was Valkyrie who broke off the kiss, leaving a small string of saliva connecting their mouths. They looked into each other's eyes, Hela's reflecting the flame in the room, Valkyrie's staring fiercely. 

Valkyrie couldn't move, as Hela gripped her neck still. Hair flew free, as Hela moved her hand to Valkyrie's lips. She swirled her finger around, wetting it up, with a smile forming in her lips.

"What now, Queen?"

"Stand." 

She did so. 

Hela sat in the bed, looking up at Valkyrie's figure. 

"Undress for me, now." She said, calmly, trying not to gasp from their kiss.

The woman above her started taking off her gambeson, sliding it up, and throwing it aside. Her breasts were soft, bounding as she slid out of her top. Her trousers came off quickly. Before she tossed them aside, Hela gripped them from her hands, and set them aside. The figure towering above Hela seemed full of power, and of fire. Behind her the flames appeared higher, brighter.

Hela slowly lifted her leg up, the tip of her heel touching the inside of Valkyrie's right leg. The heel felt cold, and hard, slowly sliding up Valkyrie's ankle, to her thigh, to her sex, which sent a shiver from her core. A slow rocking motion started, as she stood and enjoyed. Goosebumps on her skin. She felt near bliss. 

"Will you moan for me, Champion?" Hela said, tone teasing, and demanding. Valkyrie looked at her, with a smug smile.

"I won't take a no for an answer." She said, as she slid her leg forward, teasing Valkyrie with her ankle, firmly. Valkyrie closed her eyes, wincing at the pleasure she was feeling. She didn't want Hela to notice, and she bit her lip as she was the grinding continued. It was steady, firm. Slow enough to make her feel it, but not fast as she wanted. 

Hela stopped, and tapped the side of the bed. The bed frames' snakes came to life, black, with blue eyes. Two of them surprised Valkyrie from above, constricting her wrists. As she tried to fight them off, two others sprouted from the lower frame, holding her ankles, elevating them, twisting and curling. A snake surrounded her firm abdomen, almost gently, bringing her up slowly. Finally, her arms were held above her head, and her legs were open, tangled into the bed itself. With another tap, the snakes were frozen into place, back to dark metal, suspending her above the floor. Valkyrie thought this wasn't a threat, and looked at Hela. She laid on the bed, looking at her expectantly. Hela slid her leg back, slowly, touching Valkyrie's behind and sex slowly as it went. 

She lowered her foot, and seemed amused. "It's curious to see you put such resistance, Valkyrie. I enjoy it, nonetheless." She ran her hand down her chest, her armor vanishing along it. Her body was pale, almost rosy, and slim. Her breasts were large, with pink nipples at the center of each. Her abdomen appeared soft, with faint square edges along it. And her sex. Valkyrie vividly remembered her taste, and felt warm. "I'll have you squirming when I'm done with you." She laid back, slowly running her hand down her neck, to her breasts, and started to pinch them, slowly. Her face as she did this was joyful, even when she winced. Pink nipples became red, as Valkyrie watched, expectant. 

Suddenly, she felt a hand running down her back, nails lightly scraping her. "I think I'd like to taste you." Hela's voice said from behind her. 

Valkyrie closed her eyes, as a palm struck her buttocks swiftly, causing her to cry out. She couldn't turn her head more than an inch. Hands went from her hips, to the front of her body, slowly groping it. At the same time, the other Hela in the bed slowly ran her finger down her sex. Valkyrie felt confused, aroused, and totally lacking control. The Illusion Hela's eyes pierced into her, as Hela rubbed her bottom, slapping it at intervals. It was all overwhelming.

As the spanks increased in intensity, so did Illusion Hela's fingers. "Squirm for me, Champion." Hela whispered in her ear, and spanked her loud, and roughly. Valkyrie couldn't take it anymore, and moaned with each spank. It was a moan of release, and intensity. It overtook the room's noises, until only the crackle of fire was heard. Hela bit into the back of her neck. "Just like that... good." and gripped her buttocks, fiercely. Her nails dug ever so slightly into her. Valkyrie's head fell forward in exhaustion, and gasped again.

 

"One more!" Hela exclaimed, as she spanked her, hard, and fiercely, and Valkyrie gasped to herself. The Illusion Hela sat up in bed, staring at her. "Such a beautiful pain you're in." Valkyrie said nothing. "Have you squirmed for me yet?" 

Another trick. Right now, in her daze, Valkyrie just looked up. Her eyes focused on Illusion Hela, who grinned in the bed. She could only imagine Hela did the same right behind her. Smile at Valkyrie. 

"So?"  
Valkyrie did not know how to answer. Confirming it would be admitting defeat. Denying it would only make Hela intensify her efforts.

"I think you would know if I did." She said, fiercely, dragging out every word slowly, to make herself absolutely clear. 

"I would, wouldn't I?" Illusion Hela said. She could only imagine what was happening behind her. 

"I guess I will have to make sure." Hela said. The Illusion vanished, and the restraints around her ankles let go, leaving small red marks on her legs. The snakes around her wrists slowly came loose, as the snake on her abdomen slowly brought her back down. Valkyrie felt exhausted as she stood once more, and looked behind her. Hela stood there, flames behind her turning blue, smiling.

Hela walked over to her, smiling, clearly satisfied with what just happened.

She walked past her, and laid down on the bed, just like her Illusion just did. She spread her arms, joyfully, stretching. Her hand took ahold of a small pomegranate. She brought it above her chest, and ripped the fruit open. Juice and seeds fell on her curves, and she took a bite out of one of the halves, tasting it slowly, swallowing the seeds and juice that didn't drip down her chin. Fixing her gaze on Valkyrie, she took the bitten fruit, and pressed it against her neck. Enticingly, her hand moved downwards. Her neck was a bright red, leaving a thick, red line towards her bosom. Valkyrie was entranced by the sight, and she did not know why. A trail continued to her belly, flat and firm, until it reached the spot between her thighs. She squeezed what was left of the fruit, letting it all run down on her body. She left the remained of the fruit there, covering her modesty, barely. 

Her tone was dominant and sultry, as she said " _Come, Champion. Have a taste._ "


	12. Fury

Valkyrie's heart was racing. She wanted release, and she felt a fire within her. A fire that could only be eased by the goddess in front of her. 

She approached in a flash, and got atop Hela. She hovered her face above hers' for a moment. She leaned down. Hela closed her eyes. She kissed Hela's still dripping chin. Hela opened her eyes in confusion, with a slight smile. Valkyrie did not notice, as she started kissing and sucking on her neck. Every bead of red belonged to her, and every gasp she caused. She spent some time leisurely kissing at her neck, as Hela ran her hands down her body, gripping her hips, until she was stopped. With a fast look, the warrior continued. Hela's breasts had red, and white, and sparkled with the fruit's remnants, and sweat. It was all the same to Valkyrie. She kissed, almost devouring. She bit one of Hela's nipples, bringing out a gasp in her. Then the other, as she took both in her hands. Hela's breathing accelerated more, veins growing more noticeable on her neck and chest. Valkyrie felt the fire settling, just a little. There was more to go. This wasn't about sex any longer. She wanted to let Hela know who she was dealing with. While she might not attempt a direct attack on her, she knew a woman's weak points. 

After briefly sucking on Hela's breast, she continued downwards, kissing the line of red on her body, making small marks. Valkyrie felt a warmness between her legs. 

She got down to Hela's legs, which were wide open. All for her. The fruit covering her seemed like the sweetest, and the small red beads like a lavish gift. She grabbed onto her thighs, as she kissed the inside of both of them. She felt Hela getting restless, as a pale hand caressed her head. 

"You want this, don't you?" she roared, without looking at her, and proceeded to kiss the point just above her clitoris. Hela took a long gasp. The kiss was prolonged, sloppy, full of leisure. As it died down, she nibbled on the side of her thigh, moving the fruit aside with her face. Hela squealed. This was surprising, but no one mentioned it. Valkyrie knew she had her pinned as she desired. The other thigh suffered another quick bite, and a kiss right after. The Goddess' hand gripped Valkyrie's hair, and the other grabbed onto a sheet. 

Valkyrie took the fruit in her hand, and raised her head. A fierce bite, as their eyes locked, juice running down her mouth. Almost instantly, her fingers went into her. 3 of them. The black-haired Goddess curled as she laid, her breasts swinging back, her abdomen going up. Mouth open in a silent moan.

Valkyrie continued, ruthlessly thrusting into her. She took the fruit, and placed it below her own open legs. As she thrusted into Hela, she curled her fingers on herself, desperately trying to stimulate herself. It was a scene of contorted expressions, of redness on both of them. 

Valkyrie rocked her hips, fast. She had a balance and coordination that made her excel at this. And she was damned if she wouldn't have her own fun.

 

She stopped using her hands, and moved ahead, interlocking her legs with Hela's. Hela stared at her. Asgardians rarely had a dominant figure in sex, usually. Positions were designed so that every party would put in the same effort as the other, and had the same amount of pleasure. This position implied power over the person lying down. Both knew this. Yet the Goddess didn't put a stop to it, merely glancing at Valkyrie's face, full of lust and determination.

The thrusts began roughly. Valkyrie's muscular body gave her an edge, and she angled Hela's body so that she was at her mercy. She pressed deep into Hela, and the latter tossed her head back in pleasure. Both felt the other's wetness running down their legs. Valkyrie grunted with each thrust. Something cathartic, and relieving. Hela moaned outloud, grabbing the sheets, and digging her nails into a pillow. 

Both their expressions were of pure bliss. Red mouths, pink tongues, and the blue light behind them growing bigger. They appeared as Goddesses. 

Hela was at her limit, the telltale sign being her movements grew erratic, and her words twisted into half grunts, half moans. Valkyrie felt close too. Her stamina was close to being depleted by now.

 

She leaned forward, pushing into Hela, grabbing her breast with fierceness. As she looked at her captor's shock, she smiled, and thrusted for her life. She climaxed, and all of the buildup was released at once. She was drenched, and gasping. Meantime, Hela looked at her, with resentment in her eyes.

"Do it... do it now..."

Valkyrie was just coming down from her climax. Hela's voice was a mere echo, and she wished to never hear it.

"Do it **now**!"

Hela's legs laid open, barely touching Valkyrie now. Desperately, she grabbed Valkyrie's leg, the one that she had over her a moment ago, and tried to get herself to come to release as well. Valkyrie looked at her with joy. A profound and somewhat dark sense of accomplishment. 

She got up, no matter Hela's attempt to grab onto her. Hela squirmed in the bed, her face contorted in pain, and impotency. She curled into herself, and fiercely used her hands on herself. She cried out, as she too released on her hand, drenching herself, and gasping slowly. 

 

"My my. What a treat you are." A cold smile crept across Valkyrie's face. 

Hela looked at her, full of fire and lightning. "You..."

The bed's frame against transformed, and gripped Valkyrie's hands, and she impatiently looked at Hela.

"How dare you?" Hela asked, her voice booming across the chamber. The fire became red, and the room felt hotter. 

"How dare I?" Valkyrie said. "How dare you thinking you could control me?"

Hela stood, furious, her body covered in sweat and redness. A sword appeared from her palm, and she pressed it to Valkyrie's side. The cold still raised every hair on the back of her neck.

"I..." she cursed. "You will pay for this!"

"Fine. What should I do now?" 

"I." Hela sighed. She looked weary, and exhausted. "This is not over." She snapped her fingers, and there was darkness.

Valkyrie appeared on her original cell once more. She was on the floor, and slowly got up. She was still naked. While she would have cared on any other occasion, this time, she simply sat on the bed, and laid back. This felt strangely like a victory. She beat Hela at her own game. She would get sloppy now, and maybe somewhat ore permissive. In her mind, Valkyrie thought she couldn't touch Vika. That would mean losing Valkyrie completely, and she was now aware of one truth:

Hela wished worship above all. And she would not touch either of them if it meant their loyalty. For the first time in a while, Valkyrie felt good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a doozy to write, and I hope this is a fitting end to the former sex scene! Maybe it isn't for Hela.  
> Also, I'm possibly taking a couple days to wrap up the next part, so hang around!


	13. Hatred

Valkyrie got up from her rest, after hearing a noise come from the edge of the cell. New clothes laid on the edge of the bed. Seems Hela didn't want her to stay as she was. She picked up the piece. It was a short red dress. She sighed, and put it on. Might as well, her adrenaline from the former night had dissipated. The walls around her were dark, and she could not look at anything beyond it. She wondered if Vika had been placed somewhere else, maybe as punishment. That was plausible.

"She cannot hurt either of you." She thought. "Hela needs you two, and won't wager your worship."

After a moment, light came from the walls, and she could see the entire chamber. Vika's chamber laid empty, except for an overturned bed. Valkyrie jumped at the sight. It seemed odd. Vika already proved some degree of loyalty to Hela. Valkyrie doubted Hela would take advantage of her. But this was curious. A message, perhaps?

Valkyrie watched attentively, if anything changed. It appeared that the walls darkening was designed to work against her. This was curious.

Valkyrie sat, wary, waiting for any sign of Vika.

* * *

Hours passed. Valkyrie began to feel hungry, and thirsty. Her muscles had some of an ache to them. She smiled. It reminded her of her victory on Hela. Small as it might be, it was something. She proved something. She must have. 

The door to the chamber opened, and Vika walked in. She wore the same dress as before, her face emotionless.

"Vika?!" Valkyrie yelled. She felt relief, after seeing Vika walk back to her. 

"Hello again, Brunn." 

"Vika, what is it? Where were you?"

"I think I should be asking the questions now." She said, firmly. 

Valkyrie was taken aback. She looked at the face on the other side of the wall. It seemed oddly stern? 

"Where were you?" Vika asked.

"I... was with Hela."

"Why?"

"I was gaining her trust. Like you told me to."

She laughed.

"Valkyrie, what did you do?"

"What is this? Did she say something?"

"Why, did something happen?"

"Vika I... this isn't like you."  
  
"Just tell me what happened." She said, calmly, looking at her.

"She wanted me to submit to her. I agreed, in exchange for our safety."

"What do you mean?"

"She wants us to worship her, Vika. I figured it out. She wants worship. And i gave it to her, briefly. But denied it when she wanted it most."

Vika stayed silent for a moment.

"So... what happened, precisely?"

She stayed silent.

"I saw you... In her room, last night. How dare you?!"

"I did it to protect you!"

Vaika laughed, sarcastically. "From what?"

"You said it yourself. If we are to live, we need He-"

"So what, you two fucking was the better way to go?"

"She wanted it. I gave it to her... I am sorry, I knew it was wrong, but it was the best way to keep us safe."

"By kneeling to her?" She hit the wall separating them. "By making her moan forgiveness?!"

"Vika... I apologize. I am trying to do what's best for us to survive."

"Answer me this." She said as Valkyrie's apology fell on deaf ears. "Did you enjoy it?"

Valkyrie closed her eyes, in shame. She remembered the night before. It felt good to not only fuck, but to make Hela squirm. To make it clear Valkyrie was not a plaything. All in all... she did find it good.

"I... I did not."

"Liar." Vika said to her face.

"I really did not!"

"If you will not admit the truth you can just remain here." She said as she turned, not looking at Valkyrie.

She grasped at the wall, looking at Vika walk away, slowly.

"I did!" She admitted. Silence fell on both of them, the air feeling heavier and full of regret. "I did, enjoy it."

Vika turned around, with a venomous smile. "I knew it." She said, as she walked towards the wall.

"I did not mean to..." Valkyrie stopped herself, as she saw something that she had never seen in Vika's eyes. A dark pride, like a cat gets when it corners a mouse. Like the one soldiers in battle had when taking their sword to an unarmed soldier... The face...

Vika gleamed with green, as her factions gave away. She became taller. Her clothes became a dark armor. Her face pale, and her eyes darkened.

Hela, Goddess of Death, stood in front of the cell, laughing, each cackle a cold dagger inside Valkyrie.


	14. Broken

Valkyrie stood in front of the wall, looking at Hela. Every sounds but the laughter existed. Her heart felt cold. Her limbs shook, and her jaw clenched. She punched the wall between them, hard enough to cause sparks to fly out, and the incantation to glow, illuminating her face. 

Hela laughed some more. "Suddenly not so comfortable are we?"

Valkyrie punched the wall again, screaming. 

"Just give it a rest, dear." Hela said, leaning against the wall. "I don't want you to be tired after all..."

The warrior was relentless. Punching with all her might, both hands continuing the assault on the wall. If she hadn't been standing so firmly, each punch would have sent her back. All of her might went into each punch. The rage. The hatred. Every desire to take revenge on the monster that had fooled her, for the last time.

Behind the wall, it was only dark eyes, and a grim smile. The woman inside the cell had every desire to put an end to that smile. 

Valkyrie stoped punching the wall for a moment, and looked outside. 

"What is it dearie? Tired so soon?" Cold words, taunting. 

Valkyrie looked at her.

"See. The Valkyries were the elite of my father's army. Destined to protect him." She said, sarcastically. "When I *slaughtered* all but you, I felt nothing but contempt. And when I saw one particular Valkyrie... I knew I had to turn her to me. And how EASY it was. You did what I wanted with me playing your little bed-warmer. Every time you spoke to me like I was her, it took all of my energy not to laugh... You lost since the start, my dear."

"You're so fucking weak."

"Excuse me?" The princess said. "I don't believe you understand what's happening."

"I understand completely. You are such a heinous, small thing, you needed to kill everyone in your way to make you feel grand."

Hela stared, with no sign of emotion. "I kill because it pleases me."

"You want the throne to prove you are worth a single damn. You killed *a legion* after you, but you know what?! You failed to kill everyone but me. So now you want me to worship you, as if I owed you my life. Truth is, if you were a goddess, you'd have killed me long ago, to hell with worship."

Hela looked away, fists clenched.

"You had to manipulate someone you could kill to give you that worship. But if you were Vika all this time, you already know the truth: I did what you wanted as means to an end."

Silence. Valkyrie smiled. It was a cruel, cold smile, and she felt a grim pride coursing through her.

"You had to turn into the woman I loved to try and make me worship you. Seems you could not do it yourself." She leaned against the glass, red faced. "And you know what? When Odin is over with you?" She chuckled. "No one, *no one* will remember your name."

"SHUT UP!" Valkyrie screamed, and hit the wall with her sword, piercing it right next to Valkyrie. 

There was silence. 

"Kill me... and the only one who knows what happened here dies. Your so called worshipper. Do not kill me... and it just proves how badly you need someone to acknowledge you."

Hela let go of the sword, it crackling against the wall. She looked at Valkyrie intensely. Her eyes emanated heat, and ire, and Valkyrie reveled in it. 

"You will learn your mistake, you stupid girl." She hissed at the wall, meeting the taunting eyes in front of her.

"I think all I learned... is how fragile you royals are. Someone like you would not last a day as a soldier."

Hela gripped another sword, and threw it right through the wall. Valkyrie nimbly dodged it, rolling away, a small cut on her leg. The sword pierced the wall behind her, sticking out. The cell was full of yellow light, and crackling. 

"You will NEVER be anything but bile in others' eyes. Even if you kill the last Asgardian alive... no one will bend the knee to you. Not out of love anyways."

"QUIET!" Hela screamed, tears in her eyes. She started to cut down at the walls. Valkyrie felt Hela did not even want to hit her anymore. She was truly, and horribly, alone. In seconds, after her rage peaked, the wall of the cell was completely torn down. Her face glistened with tears, in the yellow lights. 

Valkyrie picked up the sword stuck to the wall, and got ready to fight. Even if she were to die that day... she had won already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with a definite number of chapters!!  
> I had MANY ideas for this chapter, but this one felt like the best option. From here... wait to see what's next.


	15. All Comes Down

Hela stared at the Valkyrie in the broken cell. Valkyrie stared at Hela, who seethed with rage. Both gripped each sword with force, ready for any sudden movement.

Valkyrie took a step forward, and Hela stood ready for a strike.

"You have done all you can, Hela. I'm giving you a chance now. Let me go. Turn yourself in. You're Odin's daughter. If you don't you'll be hunted down, and you know the Allfather has all the resources he could to bring you to justice. Just... surrender."

They stood in silence for a moment. 

"Do you really think I'll be intimidated by you? Your promises of retribution? I have the upper hand here."

"You don't have a thing. If anyone wants you dead, it's me. But I'm giving you a chance to turn and leave."

Hela laughed, a cold cackle resonating through the walls. "So you pity me?! How grand!"

Valkyrie smiled. "If you want a fight, you will get it. But you already know you can't win."

"All I know is I will give your head to Odin when I'm done with you. And then take his."

Each stood holding a sword. Hela held hers like a toy, ready to fling it right at Valkyrie. Bruunhilde held it, ready to counter any attack. 

Valkyrie was still inside the cell. If Hela threw a barrage at her, there was little chance of dodging them. However, she was confident that Hela would try and prolong it. This was her advantage. 

A sword flew at her, and she dodged it, hearing it cut through the air until it clanged against the wall behind her. Another sword now, which she also dodged. The goddess laughed. 

"You would be better off simply standing there. No place to hide, nor to run." 

"Then why are you taking so long?" 

Hela smiled, as she produced two more swords. She threw each at the Valkyrie, who dodged both of them nimbly. Two more. And two more. She swords flurried and clanged behind Valkyrie, as Hela laughed. 

"Is this what Valkyries do? Dodge? No wonder you all died."

Valkyrie picked another sword, readied for an attack. 

"I figured a goddess would have won already."

She glanced at the wall behind her. As she expected. Sparks flew from the openings in the wall, and Hela's assault made it so an opening was formed. It was not big. But it could fit her. Valkyrie threw a sword, which was caught in the goddess's hand. She then quickly jumped through the wall. Out of the cell.

"Bravo, you escaped a destroyed cell. I hope you're proud."

"Oh but you see. I am."

She thrust at the wall, bringing sparks, and debris bursting out. A huge ray of light emerged, blinding Hela for a moment.

She readied up, but Valkyrie was not there.

A sword thrust right through her leg, bringing her down to one knee. A mighty kicked knocked her into the floor, and she groaned in pain. 

Valkyrie did not look back, as she ran to the door. As she leapt into the air, she prepared her sword, and grasped firmly. The door burst. A long, dark hallway laid in front of her.

Hela was furious, as she took the sword out of her leg, which promptly she held a hand to, covering the wound. "This is it." She thought. "She must die now." Quickly making her way to the door, two swords emerged from her hands, and was ready. 

The last Valkyrie had toyed with her for the last time. 

* * *

 

Valkyrie sneaked through the end of the hallway, down an opening. She figured Hela would check the exits, rather than look for her inside the temple. Nonetheless, this would be an advantage. If she found a way to sneak out, Hela would lose all chance of finding her.

She took a torch from one of the walls, held it in front of her, sword right under it, in case she needed to make a quick attack.

This was the dungeon she had been to before.

She stayed close to the walls, trying to find any opening. Loud noises came from above. Stone and wood falling onto the floors. Seems Hela was trying to tear the structure down to find her. 

Her eyes caught glimpse of something. A glow, like the torches', which bent in an odd shape, near the floor. A door.

She carefully tried to find a handle, but when there was none, she simply pressed herself against it, gauging it's strength. One quick thrust later, and the door swung open.

This was Hela's chamber, a mighty flame roaring in the middle of it. 

As she walked inside, she looked for an exit, or any sign she could manage and take a sneak attack on her. As she walked, she passed by Hela's bed.

Next to the bed were a set of ancient tomes, glasses of liquors. Whilst she was unaware of how much time she had been here, seems Hela had been there for a longer time. Could she feel... trapped?

As she searched the room, she came through a large, black chest. This struck her as odd. What could she possibly be keeping safe? A relic? A weapon? A key?

She opened the chest, and peered inside. This would be very helpful.

* * *

 

As she stood at the edge of the temple, Hela called out.

"Fenris! Your Queen commands you!"

There was a loud crackle, and a repetitive sound of something heavy hitting the floor, again, and again.

"Help me find my prisoner. You can feast on her flesh after I am finished with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE  
> The next chapter won't be up until next week, I have a busy couple days and won't be around for the weekend.  
> Hope you enjoy the story so far!!


	16. Faceoff

Fenris crashed through the doors of the temple, sniffing around, Hela mounted on his back.

"She must be close. When we find her... We'll show her what we did to her sisters."

Fenris kept going, snarling. It's mistress' command was all he ever would follow, and it was fierce even without it.

He lifted his head at the edge of a catacomb, snarling, poking it's head through the entrance. 

"Here she is." Hela thought. "Destroy." She commanded. Fenris took it's huge jaws to the stone pillars around the catacomb, making the entrance big enough so he could go inside. Hela shook in anticipation. Valkyrie would fear her for the rest of her life. Brief as it might be. 

They made their way inside the large catacomb, descending through colossal stairs. High ceilings, and stone pillars all around. The giant wolf ran towards a set of rubble, started clawing at it. 

As he did, the mistress looked around, searching for any sign of the Valkyrie. This warrior had humiliated her. And she would pay. They all would.

A clanking of metal was heard, resonating through the chamber. Fenris seemed manic, looking around for signs of prey. Hela looked at the far end of the catacomb. A glint of metal.

"There" she pointed. Fenris howled, as it ran towards the glint. It brought down columns as it ran, mouth full of saliva, eyes full of hunger. They reached the place where they had seen the glint. A sword laid on the ground. Fenris sniffed at it, turning it's head to one side. Hela followed suit. There was something off. Fenris sniffed, through a tight set of columns. 

"Destroy!" Hela repeated, and Fenris began tearing at the stone columns. Had Valkyrie found an exit? These catacombs seemed feeble, but cold there be a passage?

Fenris stopped, and Hela descended. She took two swords from her hands, and walked through the broken corridor. "It would be so much better to give in, you know." She said, commanding. "I can still let you remain my little bird... A smaller cage maybe. Just so I can admire you." She said. She clanked her sword to the floor, bringing up sparks. The corridor was briefly illuminated. No signs of Valkyrie. But there was something. She took steps forward, and lifted her sword to an unlit sconce. With a swift slice, she brought up sparks to the sconce, setting aflame the little oil that remained in it. And she looked at the ground. Blood. Fresh, still running down the stone.

Suddenly, a crash of stone, and Fenris growling. She ran towards the corridor, but pieces of stone fell around her, and dust was all over. 

"NO!" she yelled, as the corridor came tumbling down. She pulled up a sword, and flew towards the entrance. It collapsed, and stones impeded her progress.

"Fenris!" she yelled again, furiously. She heard the wolf start clawing at stone, making a way for her. In time, she saw it's eyes, and it furiously shoved it's head forward, shaking it to make a pass for her mistress. She emerged, covered in dust. She looked at movement. Near the stairs, a figure ran at full speed, quickly going up. 

She climbed Fenris.

"GO! NOW!" she exclaimed, and the wolf kept running. Around them, more columns were destroyed, but not only the ones Fenris tore through. She did it. The whole catacomb seemed to be coming down. 

* * *

 

Valkyrie ran up the stairs, clinging to her weapons, ignoring the sounds behind her. The hound opened a path straight to the exit, and she wasted no time to reach it. On the way, she tossed the sword aside, and grabbed a torch. In front of her... daylight.

Valkyrie reached the entrance to the temple, as it collapsed behind her. This would not stop Hela... but she was free. She looked around. She was near mountains and hills, not too far from the capitol. She smiled. This would be over soon. Very soon.

She made her way up a hill, making sure the torch would not go out. Around her, steep cliffs, and the sound of wind. It was refreshing, in a way. She could not wait until she reached the city. Until Hela was taken down. Until her soul could find relief.

As the top of the hill was visible, she tried to find any vegetation around. There was a half torn tree, probably somewhere Fenris ran through. It was dry enough. It was time now.

She took the torch to it, and it burnt in a bright orange flame. Soon enough, the top of the tree was completely ablaze.

"Please let someone see it..." She thought. For now, she had to put distance between her, and the catacomb. With hesitation, she ran, towards the city. 

* * *

 

The night was coming, and the sky was purple, stars shining bright. Valkyrie looked back, as the tree still burnt. Some of the grass atop the hill caught on fire as well. "Please let this be seen."

She was now near the city, cliffs impeding her way. There was a path through some stones, straight into the city.

Her breath was slow, and her face was sweaty. But it was so, very close. 

As she walked to the path, she heard a roar, tearing through the night. Her blood froze. She was out.

Tired, and her legs hurting, she kept running through the path. 

Footsteps were coming. Loud, nearer, and nearer. There was a torn down building ahead. A hideout? 

She didn't want to risk it, and kept running. As she reached the city, she saw a tall, dark looming figure on the hills. She remained low, and stared. She felt it staring back. A fight in this terrain would be hard, but she had the advantage Fenris would most likely fall down. She made her way towards the edge of the city, and she heard a voice. 

"You are a nightmare... you know it?"

She turned, and Hela stood behind her. Wind swept across them.

"I'm not afraid of you." Valkyrie said, as she pulled her weapon from her belt.

Hela stared, in awe, and disbelief.

Valkyrie wielded a large hammer, metallic, shinning in the night. It was Hela's own hammer. The one she thought only was hers. Wielded by the Valkyrie. 

"How did..." Hela said, and closed her eyes, with a smile.

"Well. It does not matter. You will, die. And I will show everyone what happens to anyone who opposes me."

She threw her two swords at Valkyrie. She wielded the hammer, ready to deflect the attack.

A clang echoed.

Valkyrie did not get a chance to block the attack. Something else did.

A large sword was held in front of Valkyrie, as a shield.

"Hela..."

"Heimdall... I was hoping you would be dead by now."

Valkyrie saw the warrior in front of her. Golden armor, tall figure, a sword as tall as her. 

"If you were that skilled, you would be Queen by now." He said, as he wielded his sword, ready to attack. Valkyrie stepped forward next to him.

"I am sorry I could not aid you before, Bruunhilde. I will do what I must now."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: This last chapter was a bit rushed, so I miiiiight be tweaking some bits here and there.  
> Besides that, the next chapter (and hopefully the ending) I'll be able to post this week.   
> Thank you all for reading and for your patience!


	17. The Fall

All three stood atop the rocks on the base of Asgard, the city glistening above them. There was silence, and the distant sound of metal.

"Do you hear that?" Heimdall asked. Valkyrie noticed he spoke to Hela. "That's every Asgardian soldier coming our way, looking for you."

Hela laughed. "What makes you think i can be stopped now? The Valkyries could not stop me." She turned at Valkyrie. "*You* could not stop me." She said as she looked straight at Heimdall. "You are all just walking to your deaths."

Valkyrie readied the hammer. "Whatever you do, you will not escape. We won't let you."

She smiled.

"I will make an example of you both."

She said, as she flung a sword right at Valkyrie, who deflected it with a quick swing of the hammer. Another flew towards Heimdall, who deflected it with his massive blade. 

Valkyrie locked eyes on the figure in front of her, attacking with all her might. Soon this would be in the past. She picked a sword off of the ground, using both her weapons to shield herself.

After the barrage was over, Hela looked at both.

"Maybe it's a fight you want." She took two other swords, and charged forwards. Heimdall thrust forwards, as Valkyrie spun the sword in her hand. 

Hela leaped, almost flying over them both, throwing a sword at them both. Heimdall, the Keeper, dodged it nimbly, the sword singing in the air as it cut into his arm. He struggled to maintain the sword in his hands, yet turned quickly. Valkyrie readied up. The hammer held on her right hand, her left hand holding the sword horizontally, keeping it in balance. Grunting, she leapt forward, swinging the hammer towards Hela. 

Her stance faltered, as Valkyrie's strike send her sword flying. With barely time to react, she attacked with her other blade, clashing with Valkyrie's. They looked at each other, faces close. One was filled with hatred, the other with calm fury. Both swords were pressed against each other, each hand holding it as tight as it could.

Valkyrie swung the hammer towards Hela, striking her abdomen, sending her backwards. 

Hela grunted in pain as she got up. A quick move of her hands, two swords at the ready. 

The two warriors in front of her were more powerful than she thought. And even as a goddess... the hammer was far too powerful. 

Loud noises came from above. Clanging of swords, and the low droning from Asgardian ships. Hela looked above, and readied herself. She pulled two swords, and attempted to fly far from the low ground. Valkyrie quickly flung a sword at her, her arm to be precise, and it struck. Hela fell backwards, and rolled up. She furiously stared at her. The Last Valkyrie. If she was going to do at least one thing... it was to destroy her.

Heimdall ran at her, holding his sword with both arms, ready to slice into her. The goddess swung her cape upwards, and produced a large blade, which she held over her head, ready to block. Heimdall's sword swung down, hitting nothing. An illusion. 

"What the-?" 

Hela was gone. No sign of her in the rocks, nor above. Heimdall yelled out "Valkyrie!" "Yes?!" "She's down. Climbing the rocks. I think she's headed for the Bifrost." He cursed. "Something seems off."  said. "She's more clever than that, why would she box herself in?"

"Because she doesn't want to win anymore." Valkyrie said, gravely. She just wants a carnage. And she'll hold all of Asgard hostage if she must."

"What did she do to you?"

Valkyrie looked at him, distraught. "She... captured me. And tried to break me." She sighed. "And she almost did. I escaped."

Heimdall smiled. "You are strong as they come, Valkyrie. She will regret ever attempting this rebellion."

"She will." She replied. "And she will regret taking my love away from me. She'll regret betraying Asgard." She thought.

"Come, the soldiers are looking for us. We'll need everyone we can get."

Valkyrie knew this was dangerous. That no one would make it out unscathed. But the best way to bring her down wasn't going to try and fight her two against one. They needed everyone. That was why Hela was so weak now. She had no one.

* * *

Hela stood at the entrance to the Bifrost. It shimmered with golden light. Beyond she could only see Asgard's sky. For now, there was no escape.  

Even so. She was ready. Anyone defying her would die. 

 Ships rushed towards her, foot soldiers running through the Bifrost straight at her. Cold eyes scanned for the Warrior. The Valkyrie. Whatever would happen, Hela would make sure she'd pay.

The ships stopped, and the soldiers stood midway through the bridge. 

"So!" She proclaimed. "Who wants to come first?"

Silence, and wind. 

She laughed. Small. All of them. She'd enjoy making them beg for her mercy. 

A small ship overflew the gate, as Hela looked attentively. "There you are, little bird." And a barrage of steel pierced the ship. Two small figures jumped into another vessel, which circled back. 

Suddenly, a ship came from behind, ramming into Hela, and sending her flying to the gate room. Valkyrie stood there, weapons at the ready. Her armor was white, with blue tones, and an azure cape. She held the hammer, and a silver two-handed sword.

Hela got up, her armor torn, right arm laid bare, a large and black mark on it. "You never give up, do you?" 

"If I did, we wouldn't be having this conversation, My Queen." She said, mocking. 

They ran at each other, steel and iron at the ready, glinting in the light. A rumbling came from outside, as soldiers surrounded the gate, and covered the entrance. Each soldier stood and watched. The Goddess fighting the Valkyrie. A demon against a warrior. 

Hela struck fiercely, swinging her twin swords with grace and pure hatred. Valkyrie parried using the hammer, and fought back with the sword, holding it in just one hand. She hit with the hammer, with the sword, parried using both. It was majestic to watch. Hela's eyes were filled with ire. At this soldier she attempted to turn into her protector. Her worshipper. Her lover, maybe?

Valkyrie struck, not with blind hate, but with a cold, calculated rage. No time for mercy. Mercy had been offered and denied. Only one of them would walk away from this.

Valkyrie nimbly dodged a thrust that went right into the wall, although cutting near her abdomen. A bang roared across the room, as the hammer connected with Hela's chest, sending her near Heimdall's place atop a pedestal, an empty one. Hela was on her knees, gripping her sword, almost as a cane.

"You worm!" She blurted out, in pain, as Valkyrie ran at her, lifting the hammer. Hela smirked. The hammer came down, and Hela jumped backwards, it coming down onto the golden metal, echoing through all of Asgard. Hela flinged another sword as she jumped, piercing Valkyrie's leg, causing her to cry out in pain. 

A legion of soldiers rushed at Hela, but they were no match for her. Valkyrie laid in the floor, in pain, blood dripping from her wounded leg, unable to do but watch as the soldiers fell to Hela, one by one. The rest fell back, shields ready, covering the door. Asgardian bodies littered the floor, stabbed, pierced, stuck to the walls or the floor. 

"You never do learn." Hela said, as she walked towards the Valkyrie. She picked up her hammer, standing over her.

"Asgardians! Learn your lesson! Vow before your queen or-"

"Or what, child?"

A figure came from between the shielded soldiers, a mighty war axe on his hand, covered in golden armor, a wise, old eye piercing into all.

"Father." Hela grunted. 

"Hela. You have spilled enough Asgardian blood for a lifetime. If you come quietly I'll consider giving you a decent life in the dungeon."

"Or what?"

"Do not test me." He said, in a quiet tone, that hid an incredible amount of pain. "There is hope for all, child. Please."

"Do not call me Child. I have done more for this kingdom that you would ever be capable of. We spilt enough blood together, Allfather. I'm not hiding it."

"We have done terrible things. Maybe we need to atone for some of them."

"Never." She said, as she held her hammer in her hand. "You will be the first, dear father." She spun the hammer, ready to fling it with deadly aim. The Allfather stood, axe ready.

A sword pierced through Hela's chest, causing her to cry out, not in agony, but in surprise. From behind her, Valkyrie stood, panting, having trouble to keep balance, the sword in her leg now wielded by her. "Enough." She whispered. "The world has had enough of you."

"Makes two of us." Hela said, coughing blood, as she swung the hammer. It connected with a loud clang, and Valkyrie flew backwards. Nothing to hold on to, no hand, no weapon. Odin Allfather lifted his hand towards the portal, and it burst into beautiful colors.

 

Valkyrie smiled, feeling a different kind of warmth, as her eyes became weary. Hela was to be caught now... And she fulfilled her mission. She thanked the Allfather, before giving in to sleep.

* * *

 

Blue and black were above her. Lights. Distant sounds of metal, and what appeared as music. 

Her eyes were now completely open, and she blinked slowly. Her leg was in pain. She ripped her cape, and attempted to stop the bleeding. One instinct guided her, survival.

After a moment, she stood, using a discarded rod to prop herself up. This place appeared full of junk, and metal. Far from her there was a city, towering, regal, and menacing. Around here there was nothing but what thousands of other worlds didn't need now.

Valkyrie looked at the city. And everything came to her. Hela. Vika. The fight. The escape. And the Allfather saving her life. And her putting an end to the monster that attempted to conquer Asgard.

"Maybe this is enough, huh?" She said, to herself. 

Now, however, Valkyrie did not know what would happen to her. Would the Bifrost open and bring her home? Was she in another planet? Another realm?

Slowly, she deemed that unimportant. All she could think of is to get up, and move. Whether this was a safe haven, or another torture, she would find out. And unknown to her, life would not be the same anymore.

Her purpose as a Valkyrie was fulfilled. But the fire in her would never go out.

Years later... she would spot another Asgardian fall into that very junkyard. And they both would change one another's path, forever


	18. Epilogue

Stars. All around her were stars, and the pitch black sky. It had been a while since she had just sat down, and gazed at the stars.

Had it really been just one day? 

Sakaar, the escape, fighting once more. Next to an Asgardian no less. 

And Hela. Finally, and at a heavy cost, but she was no more.

The stars around her looked bright, and beautiful. And she smiled. Finally, there was quiet she didn't feel the need to be interrupted. Even in a ship this crowded... there was peace. 

She rose from her chair, and walked around the ship. Whilst her new room had been comfortable enough, she was never one to sit idly. She found Thor sitting at the captain's chair, silently reflecting.

Once she made her way next to him, it was all too clear he was sleeping. She couldn't help but give a giggle at this. Just as she started to walk away, she heard a voice.

"It has been a long day, I don't know how you are not sleeping yourself." Thor said, and her head turned. He gave a tired smile, which she copied. 

"Well, I felt like taking a walk. Big ship, seems the Asgardians are taking to it."

"That they are. I'm glad. They lost so much today. But even so they remain chipper. Somewhat." Thor turned to her. "How are you holding up?"

"Not as tired as you, Highness." She said, with another smile. "It's odd. Not being in Sakaar after all this time. And well, Asgard, the place, isn't there anymore. So that's...  really different."

"Agreed."

They stayed in silent. Stars kept shining, and it seemed distant planets shone in different colors, from far away.

"I'm happy you decided to fight with us again." The God of Thunder said. 

"I'm happy to fight for a friend." She replied, patting his shoulder. Again, silence. Thor looked at her, clearly tired, but glad altogether. There were worse things. 

"I just have to say." She said, breaking the silence. "Before all this... Well, I fought Hela..."

Thor nodded. 

"And things took strange turns. She killed my sword-sisters. And someone I loved very much. Who I still love very much. And she tried to break me down into turning to her side of the fight. For a moment it seemed it would work. At moments it just seemed better to give in. After that, I survived. I wish I could say I got back to the fight soon after, but that's not true. And the chance to fight again, to find a purpose. Well, it's the best thing you could have given me."

Thor smiled.

"Your thanks are misplaced. I did not force your hand, nor did anything to make you fight. You chose. Acknowledge that. Be proud."

She smiled in return, a lump in her throat.

"Either way. I'm glad to be here."

"Glad to have you here." Thor answered back. "Besides, maybe I could learn a thing or two from a Valkyrie."

Valkyrie cocked her eyebrow.

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. I mean you know." He stumbled a little, realizing that came off in a very different way he intended. "Fighting, strategizing, riding a Pegasus. Wait we don't have a Pegasus do we? That would-"

"Fighting. We can start with fighting."

He chuckled. "Yes, of course."

"I'm going to bed now."

"Of course. Good night Valkyrie."

"Good night, Odinson."

She started to walk away.

"Maybe I can show you a thing or two one of these nights." She said, with a small laugh, imagining what Thor's face would look like after she said it.

For now, sleep. New things were coming. And whatever they might be, she was be ready for all of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story all the way! Unless you skipped to the ending, why would you do that?  
> First fanfic I've ever written, I really did not expect it to be as lengthy as it was. I felt it being a bit clunky at moments, and had SEVERAL changes of heart writing this, but learn from your mistakes, right?  
> I'd like to thank everyone who's read, commented and given kudos, I really appreciate the support.   
> For now, I'm working on another two shorter stories, another one set in the MCU and a Star Wars themed one!   
> As always, comments and constructive feedback are always appreciated.   
> To you all, happy holidays and a wonderful end to the year!   
> 2017 might have sucked, so let's do what we can to make 2018 worth it!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also Is2g if Valkyrie isn't in Infinity War I'll flip a table.


End file.
